I Thought I Lost You
by R H M M R H
Summary: Legend of Zelda and World of Warcraft crossover.  Zelda's family have been traveling between Hyrule and Azeroth for years, but what will happen when the portals are messed up? How will Link react when he stumbles across the worlds...? Zelink.
1. Into The Depths

**Yes! I'm back with another story! Maybe I shouldn't, but I have full plans to keep at this one! It's waited so long to be started and I guess I wanted to start now.**

**~R H M M R H**

I Thought I Lost You

Chapter 1: Into the Depths

Zelda quickly scrambled onto her feet as the Guard trudged into her cold, lonely room. It was clear he had seen her sat at the fireplace, "Everything okay, Princess?" he asked. "Oh, er, yes. I just tripped over the cobbles" she lied. "Perhaps I should get somebody to re-do the flooring?."

"No no, that's fine. I, er, don't know what came over me" she flashed a fake smile. The Guard was so obviously intimidated, "Is that all Miss?" he asked, about to leave the room. "Yes, that is all. Please proceed" she managed a real smile this time. As the huge wooden door swung shut she slumped down against the wall beside her fireplace, and sighed in deep relief.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Kingdom, a boy was fishing in the woods. Not a young boy, a boy of around 17. The day had gone quite slowly, he had worked most of it on a ranch. Now as he sat in solace in the shallow water, a ripple in the water caught his eye and disturbed his tranquility. He was soon to his feet, clenching the rod tight in his hands. A forest green fish was pulling at the bait, it had the coldest grey eyes. It had a tight grip on the bait and refused to be pulled out, instead it swam deeper into the water. The boy, Link, wedged his rod into some rocks and knelt down to look for the fish, it wasn't even in the water anymore.

The only visible clue was the rod's line trailing down a hole. The tiny hole looked big enough for the fish to fit through, so there was only one thing to assume. Link had never noticed the hole before in all the years he'd lived close to the forest, but the mysterious feature was proving to be abnormal. That could be an understatedment, seeing as the hole was starting to fade away...

Link was now thoroughly confused, concerned, basically just plain scared.

"Link!" a voice called behind him, it was his Rusl. Rusl was a man who lived in Ordon Village, like Link. He had a wife named Uli, and two sons named Colin and Soli. Also, he used to teach Link swordplay. "Link, you there?" he said as he came into the clearing. "Yeah, I'm here" Link turned around. "You haven't seen Colin's dog around here have you? He's gone missing." Link smiled at Rusl's loyalty as a father, "Nope, haven't seen him." Rusl sighed and continued walking a little past where Link sat, "Dad!" a voice called behind him. "We found him forever ago!" Colin was shouting, "He was at the Ranch." "Why did you come into the forest alone? It's dangerous!" Rusl fumed. "But! I was right behind you!" Colin protested. "Why didn't you say something? Why did you have to let me come and bother Link?" Rusl, red-faced, started to shout. "It's fine Rusl, don't worry about it" Link tried to ease him, "I'm leaving now anyway." He did calm down after that, "Come on, Colin. Let's go home" and the father and son walked out of the clearing. Before walking away, Link took another look into the water. But as before, the hole was nowhere to be seen.

It was getting late, and now Zelda was tired. The time of day seemed to make no difference to the fact that as much as she tried, it was impossible to sleep. Wearily, she climbed out of bed and made for the door. It was stiff, but she managed to pull it open. The big wooden door was old, very old. Her ancestors had put it there, and it was said to have been a gift from the goddesses. Sneakily wandering down the hallway, she saw a light in front of her. Methoris, a night guard, was asleep on the floor next to a flame torch. She sighed and carried on walking until she found the door to the hall. Something wasn't right about the door, when she put her hand on the handle she felt different. Even without knowing what was behind the door, she slowly made her way into the room...

It was early morning as Link stumbled through the village to get to work, a job he hated after saving his Kingdom not so long ago. The goats were really jumpy and excited as he walked through the gate to the Ranch. "Shhh, calm down" he muttered at them. "Link, m'boy. You're early!" Fado, the Ranch owner boomed across the field. _Damn_, Link thought, _He's gonna wake the whole village._

"Yeah," he mumbled as Fado came running close enough to hear, "I wanted to start early so I can get out to go...somewhere I need to go."

"Well, I'm not complainin' boy. If you want, you can start with the young'uns. Still in the barn y'see, don't like the cold" he suggested eagerly. "Uh, sure. Whatever" Link yawned. "Somethin' wrong?" Fado asked. "No...well, yeah. Epona cut her leg, so I was up most of the night" Link wandered to the barn. The tiny blue kids were in the stalls in the hay, their fur wasn't growing yet so they really felt the cold.

One by one, Link carried the kids out to their mothers. It seemed to be the only way they'd stay outside, protected by their mother. When he'd finally finished, Fado came over. "Go ahead and leave now bud, I can keep it up from here." Link blinked, "You sure?" he asked. Fade smiled and pushed him towards the gate as he walked back up to the goats. Link ran then, he ran straight out of the gate.

**There should be the next chapter up soon!**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Journey into Hyrule Castle

I Thought I Lost You

Chapter 2: Journey into Hyrule Castle

Link had never considered that he couldn't get to where 'he needed to go', it's hard to miss the fact that your horse can't stand up. He couldn't think of many other ways to travel there, so he had to take his first option. _Foot_. But not even foot. _Paw_. He used his ability to turn into his wolf form, then traveled out of the forest. The strung together set of huge fields in Hyrule were always the problem, they took so long to cross. It took even longer when you had to switch forms back and forth when you scared people you ran past, why bother to apologize anyway? When he came to Kakariko village, it was an obvious time to switch to human. There were many tourists there now, which was healthier for the small amount of businesses in the village. It was mainly Malo's shop that everybody went to.

As soon as Link passed through he was back as a wolf again, _Now comes the bigger field_ he thought to himself. After several times of traveling over here and being attacked by Bulblins, he decided it would be smarter to travel around the edge of the field. It took some time, mainly when a Bulblin found him. He was feeling even more tired now, the time was getting on too. By sometime around 1:00, judging by the shadows, he was just a little past halfway around the field. Bulblins seemed to keep finding him, the same as big creepy birds that he thought looked like dinosaurs. By 3:00-ish he'd gotten to Castle Town, so he went back to human form and made his way into the bustling town.

When he came to the gate's to the Castle, he didn't need to say a word. "Sir Link!" one of them exclaimed, "Please go in quickly!" and he opened the gates. Link started to run, it sounded like something was wrong. Quickly running through the Castle, it took only several minutes to reach Zelda's room. "She's not in there" a voice said behind him. It was Millie, Zelda's handmaid. "Well where is she?" Link demanded desperately. "She's in the hall, and she won't come out. We were hoping she'd let _you_ in there with her" Millie explained. Link needed no further encouragement than that.

He ran quicker than he ever had before until he reached the crowded wooden door that led to the hall. "Princess Zelda! Please come out immediately!" Impa screeched through the door, she seemed to be the only person he dared shout. "No! I'm not coming back out!" sobbed a reply. Link stepped up to the door, "Zel! It's me. Are you gonna let me in?" he asked. There was no reply, only a quiet clicking noise. "The door's open...only you though!" the reply came. Link pushed open the door and slid into the room, quickly shutting the door behind. He started to step forward, "Please, stay in the dark for a second" Zelda 's voice was shaky.

Zelda stepped out from a shadow. Her nightclothes were dirty from sitting on the floor, and her face was pale and her eyes were wet. She scurried quickly across the cobbles and cried in Link's arms. "Shhh, what's wrong Zel?" he said gently. Zelda raised her head slightly and sniffed, "Father" she whispered. Link swept her up into his arms and walked over to where she had been sat, he set her down on the floor and sat beside her. Link could see it, the King was over in the corner. He lay limp and lifeless, a sword through his heart. _He must have been assassinated_, Link thought.

Zelda still cried and placed herself again in Link's open arms...

**It's a short chapter, I'm sorry! The next one will be longer, I promise. I didn't have much planned for this one, but in the next one things are...uncovered and stuff...**

**The next chapter will come soon! Possibly in the next hour!**

**R&R!**


	3. Education on Events

I Thought I Lost You

Chapter 3: Education on Events

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" Link asked gently to the girl crying in his arms. "That depends," Zelda sniffed, "Do you want to know?" she looked up at him. Link chuckled a little, "Do _you_ want to tell me?" he asked. "I'll tell you if I can stop the tears..." Zelda snuggled her face back onto his shoulder. "This is what happened..." Zelda started to recall the events of the night before.

**As Zelda slammed the door shut, it groaned a loud roar. There was some foot prints behind her, she turned around quickly. Her father, the King, was at the other end of the Hall. "Zelda? What are you doing here?" he asked quickly and almost suspiciously. "I couldn't sleep, why are you here Father?" she answered slowly, judging his tone of voice from his question. "I was actually hoping you'd come here..." he admitted. "Why?" she asked curiously. "I have news for you" he mumbled as he walk to the wall.**

**She walked quickly to where he sat against the walls and joined him, a little unsure about sitting on the cobbles. "There is something very strange going on with Hyrule's portals to Azeroth," he explained, "Everything is strange when you arrive in the world." Zelda couldn't think of much to say, "What do you mean...strange?" she asked. "When I went in to check on things in Stormwind, I wasn't even _at_ Stormwind. I was suddenly at the Abbey in Northshire, and nobody knew who I was. Marshal McBride was asking me about all kinds of things, if I want to be a Rouge, Paladin or whatever. I told him I wasn't from Azeroth, but he laughed. He said I should get advice on what to be, because I was _'obviously letting the pressure get to me'_" he was saying. "Why didn't the portal lead to Stormwind City though?" Zelda asked.**

"**If I knew, I'd tell you. The portals must have been mix up with each other, so I suggest you be careful in what I ask you to do now" he turned slightly, and picked up a small wooden box from a low shelf behind him. He took a key from around his neck, then twisted the lock open. It seemed he was looking in it for longer than it should of taken, especially since he only pulled out a rather small piece of parchment. It had a perfected portrait drawing of a girl on it. "Who's this?" Zelda asked. "Her name is Yumarisa. She's a hunter from Azeroth, she'll help you when you go in a sort things out" he told her.**

"**What?" Zelda demanded quickly. "I need you to go in and sort things out for me, can you do that?" he asked her. "Well, no, probably not. I can't do things like that, we should ask Link instead" she stammered. "No, _we _won't ask anybody else. _I'm _asking you, please do this for me" he said with a melting tone. Zelda sighed, "Okay, Father. But which portal did you use when you went in to check on Stormwind?" she asked. "I-" the sword flew straight through his heart, before his eyes went blank he muttered "Courtyard". With his last slither of strength, he handed a golden dagger to her. Then everything was dark.**

**Zelda felt the tears overflowing in her eyes, and she locked the doors as quickly as she could. It was surely midway through the night now, so she sat beside her father and cried holding his cold hand...**

"Wow...I'm really sorry this happened Zel," he murmured, "Did you see who threw the sword...?". "I didn't look," she said, "I would really of seen through the tears anyway..." she lifted her hand to show him the picture the King had given her. The picture of Yumarisa. "So there are portals to a place called Azeroth, huh?" Link asked almost eagerly. "Yes, my family have been traveling there for years. The Harkinian's have a good name with the royal family, as far as I know. People there seem so different from Hylians. Most of them do interesting things with their lives.

This Yumarisa girl is supposed to be a Hunter. There are other things to do such as...well you can be a Warrior, or a Paladin, Rouge, Mage, Priest and possibly others. It's a world of warcraft out there. I don't have to choose anything like that though, because I don't live there. I just visit sometimes. Now it's only my family and you who know about it, so you must promise not to tell anybody" Zelda said. "Of course," Link smiled, "Hey, are...are the portals just in the Castle?". Zelda frowned, "No, I think there are some around the forests and villages. As far as I know, most are here. But I guess it must be possible that there are some scattered across Hyrule." Link stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes, "Are you ready to face Impa?" he asked.

Zelda sighed, "I suppose I have to be, don't I? I want to know what they'll do about Father first, though. I'm...I'm probably going to have to be Queen soon, in this case..." she said. "I'm sure everything will be fine" Link tried to promise. He slid quickly out of the door and closed it behind him, "Everything is...not fine, no...I can't say it's fine" he said to Impa. "I need to go in a see her" Impa said calmly. Link asked through the door, "Zel? Can Impa come in?". It was silent for a few seconds, "Uhh...Y-yes" the reply came. Impa slid into the room, trying not to let the maids see inside.

They were talking in there for a long time, so Link wandered away...

**So that's the next chapter! I don't know when the next will come, but I'll start as soon as I can! I need to find some inspiration first, maybe I'll go for a walk...**

**Please R&R~!**


	4. Funerals and more discoveries

I Thought I Lost You

Chapter 4: Funerals and more discoveries

Nothing was the same around the Castle. Just about everybody dragged their feet as they walked. After all, it was a sad time. The King had been killed; and Zelda was coping badly. Whenever Link visited, they stayed in her room. She never took a step outside the door for a while, too afraid to face it. The funeral was planned, so clothiers and organizers were seeing Zelda all the time. She needed a new dress, and a new attitude. What happened had already happened, and there was no changing it.

Now Epona's leg was back it shape, Link could ride her to the Castle. He seemed the only person who seemed to care about Zelda's feelings towards the funeral, everybody else just cared about presentation. There was a graveyard for royalty near the Castle's courtyard, so the funeral would take place there. Zelda had also considered that the courtyard was where her Father had mentioned a portal to Azeroth.

Link knocked on Zelda's door. "Zel! It's Link, can I come it?" he asked, banging the side of his fist on the door. He could here the latch click open, and Zelda opened the door, a smile on her face. "I'm glad you came, I want to show you something" she said as she stepped away so he could go in. "What's that then?" he asked, sitting down on her bed. "I want to show you the portal I usually use to get to Azeroth," she grinned, "It's right in here, too."

"Still not planning to go outside?" he asked with a playful tone. "No, not until I feel safe" she frowned. "I'll come with you?" he asked eagerly. She smiled, "Even it you did, I don't want to quite yet. Maybe soon, we'll so how things go. Anyway, come and look at this." She bent down to her fireplace and knelt on the floor. As Link did the same he noticed his own, rippled and smudgy reflection far back from the wooden logs at the entrance. "This is where you usually get in to Azeroth?" he asked curiously.

"Most of the time, this one used to take me to somewhere in the Castle at Stormwind," she explained, "It was more convenient, instead of having to walk through the city to find the Castle. It's so easy to get lost, it's so big." Link stood back on his feet, "So where do you think it takes you now?". Zelda climbed to her feet as Link had, "I don't know. These things could take you anyway, maybe even Horde territory". Link tapped her shoulder, "Who territory?". Zelda blushed, "Oh, sorry. The Horde are the enemies, basically. We're Alliance, the good."

"Better not go in there, then" his childish smile was amusing. "So...are you gonna...come to the funeral?" Zelda asked after a while. "I guess, only if you go. I'll be with you, at least..." Link stared into her eyes for a while. "...Do you...wanna try it then?" Zelda asked. "Try what?." Zelda moved to the window, "Try going outside?" Zelda asked half-confidently. "Sure..but, where's this language come from? You keep saying things like wanna and gonna" Link chuckled. "I guess I listen to you so often, Mr Hero" she walked to her wardrobe.

"It's cold out there, don't forget-" Link started. "Yeah, I'm putting a cloak on now" she smiled. After she'd put on her long black cloak, she slid her feet into her shoes. "You ready?" he asked as her opened her door and stepped out. Zelda took a deep breath and steadily stepped out into the hallway. Millie jumped up from where she'd sat, "Princess! You're out! Can I get you something, where are you going?." Link had his hand on her shoulder as they began down the hallway, "Just going for a little walk. I thought it'd be good to let her get out for a while" Link told her. Millie smiled, "Such a sweet young lad" she said and rushed off to the hall to give the news.

It didn't take long to get outside, but they had to dodge around the shocked faces. Apparently it's some kind of miracle that Zelda has emerged. They wandered out into the courtyard, which was one of the nicest places in Hyrule. It was quite, hardly anybody was there. There was a wooden canopy over the small space, with vines and leaves growing up the sides and over the canopy. The sunlight shone right through, it looked magical. They sat down on a wooden bench, "See, isn't this better that being cooped up in your room?" Link asked her. "Yes, very much so. All I really needed was the encouragement I guess. Thank you very much for bringing me out here" she smiled and kissed his cheek. He was slowly leaning forward, and nearly fell off the bench. "There's only one problem now..." she trailed, "I'll have to start doing my lessons again" she giggled.

* * *

**Maybe this chapter is too short too? I'm sorry if it is, I have to fit my tiny slithers of writing times around school and sleep and other stuff. These chapters always look smaller when you upload them, so it puts me down a little ¬_¬ Hope you enjoyed this, anyway! The next chapter will come soon! Soon the fun stuff will start!**

**~R H M M R H**


	5. Princess' Depression

I Thought I Lost You

Chapter 5: Princess' Depression

The organs slowly played as the ancient wooden box was carried down the aisle. Zelda sat on the throne, waited for her last piece of family to reach the end of the Hall. Tears were flooding down her pale face. People from all over Hyrule sat by the sides. Zoras, Gorons, the people of Ordon and Snowpeak were there to see this event that would be passed through time. Link stood to stand with Zelda, who was crying over her father's body.

It was too hard for her to say anything, she walked alone back to the throne. Next Link drew his sword, held it to the ground and bowed to the fallen King. When he got back to his feet, he pulled out his Ocarina. The sun from the windows shone brightly on the small blue instrument. Link put it to his lips, in seconds a beautiful melody echoed around the hall. It brought tears to everyone's eyes, unfortunately Zelda too.

She stared into the vases of blue flowers as more water streamed down her white face. This was way too much, she couldn't handle it much longer. Zelda ran. She ran outside and into the courtyard, where it was quiet. After Link finished his song, he ran out to her. "Zelda!" Link panicked. "What?" she sniffed. "A-are you alright?" he stammered. "Yes, fine" she murmured. "Obviously not, Zel" he held her hands.

"I can't take it. It's too hard to accept that he's gone. I will have to be _Queen. Queen_, it's a big thing. I'm too young for a responsibility like that, I owe that to my people" she sobbed. "Well, I'm half on the same page as you. I don't know any of my family, I'm just an Orphan. But it's not so bad I guess, I have a Princess for a best friend. What's better than that?" he smiled. Their eyes gazed into each others.

The courtyard was beautiful when the sun set. The twisted canopy of vines overhead leaked sunlight down onto the light grey cobbles. Candles were lit on thin posts, burning with a strong desire. The Hero and the Princess sat still on the stone bench, still set into one another's eyes. Link slowly leaned closer to her. Zelda wasted no time, she leaned in the remaining distance. Their lips touched softly, but with a burning sense that they both wanted more.

Link put his hands to the sides of her face, and she threw her arms around him. It became intense, there was nothing they wanted more than that moment. The soft kiss had turned fierce, releasing a pleasure that cannot be stopped. It was suddenly so clear that this was what they had wanted for a long time. Zelda slowly leaned back, Link lingering over her. Their lips parted for air, so for a second they looked again at each other.

Link sat up. "Wow, Zel. I...is this really a good idea?" Link hesitated. Zelda sat up too, "When has that ever mattered..." she whispered in his ear, and walked back to the castle...

Link knocked at the ancient wooden door. Zelda answered quickly, "Yes?" she asked slowly. Link slid quickly into her room. "Listen, I know we both want this. But surely it's not-" he started. But Zelda kissed him. It was a phenomenal moment. Depression, Desire, Lust, all mixed together. At first it was all Zelda, until Link realized. He realized how right it felt, why had he never done it before? It made no sense.

Zelda pulled away for a short time, and moved away. She sat down on her bed, where Link soon sat beside her. Their kiss continued. It was as wild as the first time. They lay back on the clean sheets and stared up at the ceiling for a while. It was hard to concentrate, trying not to look over to the face they adored so much. Link rolled over a little, and pressed his lips against hers.

It was sunny again. The bright sunlight shone through some led windows. Link awoke after countless long hours of sleep, without the slightest idea of who he was. It couldn't possibly be a bad place, he felt too good and comfortable where he was. There was a sheet over his head, which he pulled off a soon as her knew it was there. Link was in Zelda's room again. Again? He knew he had been there not long before, but he didn't know when.

Everything was a blur. His head was messed up, he was...naked? His clothes were on the floor. What had he been doing? And where was...Zelda? Zelda wasn't there. The sheets were messed up on the side she usually slept on, but she wasn't there. Then he realized somebody could walk in and look for Zelda, it was clearly morning, that message had been quickly passed on through the sun's blinding rays. So obvious, he dressed himself as quick as he could. After some seconds had passed, Zelda was through the door.

"Zelda...!There you are" Link bursted out. "Oh good, you're awake" she sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I was stupid, I'm guessing..." Link apologized. "Wait...what?" Zelda asked. "I didn't get drunk again?" he assumed. Zelda had to think, if he didn't remember, how could it come up in awkward conversation? She took the advantage. "Oh...yeah, you did. Don't worry though, I left the room when you started dancing" she giggled as convincing as she could manage...

**Another chapter out of the way! It's coming alright so far, so be excited for the next chapter! A new change of events is brewing...**

**I will note that I didn't write most of this chapter, my friend did. It was her birthday and I dunno why but she wanted to contribute to this story. She took it upon herself to turn it around as she did XD***

**~R H M M R H**


End file.
